


Repulsors Are Cool

by CognizantCatastrophe



Series: WinterIron All The Time [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bored Tony Stark, Established Relationship, IronWinter - Freeform, M/M, Sick Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark & Bucky's Arm, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CognizantCatastrophe/pseuds/CognizantCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was bored, and Tony being bored was never a good thing. Bucky loved to use the example of the microwave on the common floor that just so happened to start dispensing coffee until it had a meltdown when someone tried to ask it for hot chocolate instead.</p>
<p>So really, what happened wasn’t his fault. If anyone was to blame, it was Bucky. Yes, Tony was going to stick to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repulsors Are Cool

**Author's Note:**

> And here's another one! This one's much lighter than the other two I have posted so far.
> 
> I'm loving this ship. So much. I signed up for the WinterIron bang, and I think I already have a perfect story idea for it (YAY!). 
> 
> I just want to thank you guys for the reception you've given me. I've written for several ships/fandoms on multiple sites over my fanfic-writing career, and never have I felt as welcome as I do with you guys. Kudos to YOU for that.

Tony was bored.

Tony was bored, and Tony being bored was never a good thing. Bucky loved to use the example of the microwave on the common floor that just so happened to start dispensing coffee until it had a meltdown when someone tried to ask it for hot chocolate instead.

So really, what happened wasn’t his fault. If anyone was to blame, it was Bucky. Yes, Tony was going to stick to that.

After all, Bucky was the one who somehow contracted a week-long flu, and then spent most of that week asleep in their bed or becoming best friends with the toilet. Or the trashcan. Whatever was closer.

And since Tony was the loving and doting and perfect boyfriend, thank you very much, he had spent most of that week tending to his flu-contaminated boyfriend. Well, he did when the fever spiked, wiping a cool rag across Bucky’s forehead. And of course, he had the unfortunate task of washing out the trash can if Bucky happened to puke in it. He needed to invent something to remedy that, because cleaning it out was gross.

Maybe he should have just used a trash bag.

Oh well; too late now.

So Bucky was sick for a week, and that meant that Tony was bored for a week. But now the week was over, and Tony was relieved to note that while still exhausted, Bucky hadn’t had a fever for 24 hours. The end was in sight!

Tony sat down on the bed next to Bucky’s sleeping form and kissed his forehead. Bucky huffed and woke slowly – something that made butterflies flutter in Tony’s stomach.

Bucky never slept soundly unless he was in their bedroom and Tony was with him. It was a testament to how much Bucky trusted him, and even though Tony could be distracted and self-absorbed, Tony noticed the little things. He especially noticed them when Bucky was involved.

Like the way Bucky’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks when he woke up from deep sleep, and the way he would nuzzle against Tony when they spooned. He noticed the way Bucky always placed himself between windows and Tony, or doors and Tony, or _people_ and Tony – anything that might be a threat.

Bucky was his knight in shining _arm_ or. Emphasis on the arm.

Tony barely managed to hold back a laugh at his own joke.

Tony hardly considered himself a damsel in distress or someone who needed to be protected, but the sentiment was still there, and it was still nice. It never failed to send a warm, comforting heat through him when he thought about how far Bucky had come since the Avenger’s little civil war fiasco.

Not that he’d ever call it that in front of Capcicle. That man hated being reminded of just how close they’d come to tearing each other apart.

Tony threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair and kissed his forehead again.

“Tony,” Bucky hummed quietly.

“Hey, Sexy,” Tony replied. “Or should I say Sleepy? Sickly? You haven’t had a fever for over 24 hours. You should be feeling better.”

“Mmm, yeah, feeling better,” Bucky hummed again. “What day is it?”

“Thursday.”

“Thursday,” Bucky repeated, blinking slowly up at Tony. Then he frowned, his eyebrows drawing close together. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Nah,” Tony said dismissively. “I told Pep I’d be back in when you were feeling better, and to e-mail me if anything came up. I’ve been with you the whole time. You’ve been sick for a week.”

“No wonder I feel like I fell off a train.”

Tony let out a wounded sound.

“Too soon?” Bucky asked, his charming smirk in place.

“ _Yes_ , always,” Tony huffed. “I’m the only one who gets to say stuff like that.”

“Fine, fine,” Bucky replied as he rolled onto his back and laced his fingers on his flesh hand with Tony’s.

Tony leaned down and kissed Bucky’s forehead again. Bucky frowned, but Tony smiled and shook a finger at him. “I am so not getting that flu,” Tony replied. “I’ve been diligent in disinfecting.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “So kissing my forehead and cleaning my puke out of the trash can is okay, but kissing me isn’t?”

“Nope!” Tony laughed as he got up from the bed. “I’m going to get you some water, okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded, watching as Tony headed towards a cooler on one side of the room where they kept plenty of bottles of water. And some booze, not that Bucky seemed to get drunk. Okay, there was one time with Asgardian liquor Thor brought, but that was another story.

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“What the hell is this?”

Ton turned, confused, until he saw Bucky staring at his metal arm with a mix of horror and fascination.

“Oh. That’s your arm, Honey.”

“I _know_ it’s my arm,” Bucky growled, holding it up. “Why is it gold? And why the _hell_ is there this glowing thing on my palm?”

“Well, the star is red, so I couldn’t paint your arm red; that would be ridiculous,” Tony replied as though that much should have been obvious. “And the _glowing thing_ , as you so eloquently put it, is a repulsor. Repulsors are cool.”

“Tony!” Bucky gaped.

“What?” Tony asked innocently.

“Why did you paint my arm and put a repulsor in it!?”

“I was bored!” Tony cried. “It’s your fault, anyway; you were sleeping like the dead. For a week. Who sleeps for a week? That’s not normal.”

“I – I – I was sick!” Bucky stuttered, conflicted as to what part of Tony’s statement he should address first. “I was sick and asleep, so you decided to do this!? How did you do this in the bedroom, anyway?” Bucky exclaimed, waving his arm. He jumped when the repulsor accidentally went off, destroying a lamp. Bucky glared at Tony.

“Don’t look at me!” Tony shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and trying to look innocent. “You’re the one with the repulsor on your hand. You should watch where you aim that thing; you might break something.”

Bucky glared, and Tony blinked at him innocently. Neither of them said anything for a moment, before Bucky finally got up and sighed.

“I’m going down to your lab, and you’re going to fix this,” Bucky growled. “I will _not_ have a gold arm _or_ a repulsor when you’re done.”

Tony watched as Bucky pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Tony bit his lip and tried to hold back a smile, but failed. That could have gone better, but it also could have gone a lot worse. Bucky must still be tired, if he took it that well.

Too bad Tony knew Bucky wouldn’t like the color and put a chemical in the paint that would make it wash off in the shower.

On second thought…. Maybe not too bad. He’d had the shower in his lab upgraded the month before so it could fit the two of them, and they had yet to break it in.

The repulsor, though… he’d probably have to do something about that first.

“Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Don’t mention the sound system I put in his arm.”

_“TONY!”_

“I believe he just discovered it, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr!](http://cognizantcatastrophe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
